


Love in the Time of Cryptids

by writterings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (more characters will appear later), Alternate Universe - College/University, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, keith is gay, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writterings/pseuds/writterings
Summary: Keith Kogane, while a noted risk-tasker, does not believe in taking risks just for the hell of it. But when a kind-hearted (and smoking hot) cryptid saves his life and turns his whole world upside, will he be willing to take the risk of love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> keith x mothman is the real otp
> 
> thanks to my friends [leon](http://lichohell.tumblr.com/) and [ashley](http://fuwafuwamotherfricker.tumblr.com/) for beta reading !!

Keith Kogane never considered himself as a risk tasker by choice. Like, yeah, he acted 97% on impulse most of the time, but that didn’t mean he liked the consequences of his rash behavior. If anything, he hated it. Risk-tasking, while his accidental forte, was actually the opposite of what he wanted to do.

But, unfortunately, he often found himself in situations that required him to take risks, even without his impulsive ass whispering him to do something dumb. Situations such as now, in which he was being cornered into a back alley by a bunch of guys with malicious smiles on their faces and also knives in their hands.

“Give us all your money,” one said. Keith couldn’t see their face, but it sounded like an over entitled frat boy that was trying too hard to sound like he was hardened delinquent. “Also, hand us that jacket. It’s hideous, and we want to burn it.”

Keith unconsciously pulled his red-with-a-white-strip, kinda-a-crop-top jacket tighter around himself. It was his favorite, and the most stylish piece of clothing he owned. He really didn’t want to give it up.

“Please, I’m just a poor college student,” he tried, attempting to suppress the urge to whip out his own knife in his pocket and go bananas in self-defense. “I have like, three dollars and a crumpled up napkin in my pocket that has all my class notes on it. Trust me, you don’t wanna rob me.”

“Then just give us the jacket!” the frat boy guy insisted. “Seriously, we’ll be doing you a favor.”

Keith balled up his fists and counted to ten, trying to keep his temper under control. It wouldn’t do him any good if lash out now. “Please, just leave me alone!”

The frat boy and his friends grew nearer. “Just give us the jacket!”

This was it. Keith knew now that he had to _something_ . Like, yeah, the frat boys probably wouldn’t stab him or anything and just wave the knives around and _talk_ about stabbing him until they got bored and gave up, but frankly he didn’t want to deal with that. Keith made a fist and pulled back his hand.

It was time to take a risk.

He swung at the nearest frat boy and missed miserably. They all laughed him, and Keith felt himself blush in embarrassment. He tried again, and again, but for some reason he could never hit them. Probably because they were all still about a good ten feet away from him and he was swinging at the air, but he was sure if he kept at that he would hit one eventually. The frat boys kept coming closer, and Keith felt a tingle of fear run down his spine.

All of a sudden, the frat boys stopped and looked up. One started screaming, and they all started pointing aggressively at something behind Keith. He stared at them in confusion, wondering why they thought the air above him was so interesting.

“Let’s get out of here!” one of them yelled, and they all dropped their knives and ran off.

Keith watched them go, then looked down at the ground. “Oh sweet, free knives.”

He bent down to pick them up, but suddenly felt as though he was being watched. He turned slowly, and found himself face-to-face with a dark, inhuman-looking creature with glowing red eyes. He felt himself blush.

“H-hi,” he said, shyly, realizing this was what the frat boys had been running from. He felt himself blush even harder. “D-did you save me just now?”

The creature straightened up and opened its thick and leathery wings, revealing a well-muscled body and hard-chiseled abs. Keith had been blushing a lot before, but this time he was pretty sure his whole face was red. His mouth went slightly agape and the only thought that went through his head was _wow im fuckig gAY_.

The creature let out an inhuman shriek and stretched its wings once more. Keith watched in awe, as it took to the air and flew off into the night, like the angel of his dreams.

Keith was then alone, left in the dark alleyway picking up his free knives. His face was still hot, and his heart was beating wildly. He gripped his chest. That creature....who was that handsome creature that saved him?

  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter ! :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith x mothman forever

“It was fate!” Keith exclaimed for the fifth time in that parameter of five minutes. “I’m gay! I love him and I’m gay and it was fate!”

“Great to know,” his coworker Lance said, wiping off a coffee mug that probably didn’t need to be wiped.“Now can you please get to work? My shift ended like twenty minutes ago but the boss is making me stay because you’re refusing to do anything.”

“I can’t work, I’m gay,” Keith huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Okay then.” Lance tossed the mug at him, but it missed and then shattered when it hit the floor. He just kinda left it there. “Anyways, who did you say this guy was again?”

“I don’t know,” Keith said, blushing. “All I remember were his dreamy, hellishly red eyes.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, then slowly reached down on the counter in front of them and picked up another coffee mug. He started wiping that one down too. “You didn’t even catch his name?”

“No, he just ran off into the night.” Keith sighed, and a dreamy look crossed his face. “It was kinda romantic really, how he didn’t even check to see if I was okay and how he didn’t bother to see if the guys would come back. It shows how much he trusts me.”

Lance stared at him like how someone would stare at their drunk aunt spouting off bullshit at Christmas dinner. “You need to have higher standards in guys.”

“Like what?”

“Like….”

Before Lance could answer, the bell on the door to the coffee shop rang. Keith and Lance turned their heads to see a tall creature with wings, glowing red eyes, some hot chiseled abs peeking out from under a white crop top bearing the words I DON’T BELIEVE IN HUMANS, and also a beanie walk in. 

“Oh my god,” Keith whispered. 

“What?” Lance also whispered. 

“It’s the guy that saved me last night!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for a short chapter !! the next update will be MUCH longer, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith gulped as Lance dropped the mug in his hand, and it shattered into quite literally a million pieces on the floor. 

“What the FUCK?” Lance pretty much screamed. “Is he, like, stalking you or something? How’d he find out where you work?”

“It’s fate,” Keith whispered, eyes going dreamy. He turned to Lance with an intense urgency in his eyes. “What do I say to him?”

“How about…'what he fuck are you doing here, fucko?’”

“That’s not very romantic, Lance.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be.” Lance shook his head, then glanced over at the guy. He was standing across the counter from them, probably only like five feet away, and most likely could hear their entire conversation. Lance glared at him and then turned back to Keith. “I don’t like the looks of this guy, Keith. Even if he did save your life.”

“What, are you jealous, Lance?” Keith snorted. He then thought about it a bit, and his face suddenly turned bright red. “Oh, god. You are jealous. Lance, I’m so sorry, I’ve just never thought about you that way because you always act like an asshole towards me even though I know you do care about me deep down. Sweet Christ, I feel like an asshole flaunting my feelings for another man in front of you when you’re head over heels in love with me. Dude, I am so so so-”

Lance shushed him by slowing placing his hand over the entirety of Keith’s face. “Shhhh,” he said, shoving his palm forcefully against Keith’s nose. “That is literally furthest thing from the truth ever, please shut up.”

Keith grabbed his wrist and pulling his hand down off his face gently. He had a soft look on his face. “Lance, you’re a true friend. But I’ve seriously never thought about you that way. Maybe if you had made a move sooner, then….you know…..”

Lance stared at him. “Did you hear anything of what I just said?”

Keith leaned forward and gave him a big hug. “It’s okay, Lance. You’ll find someone who loves you one day. I’m sorry that I’m just not that person. We’re still friends, right?”

“Uh…..” Lance said as Keith squeezed him. 

“Great.” Keith pulled away and smiled at him. “Now, would it be too much for you to go away? I wanna see if I can get this guy’s number.”

He nodded his head over at the guy who had saved him, who was still probably only about five feet away from them both. He was pretending to look at his phone, but was obviously paying close attention to the events going on in front of him. Keith seemed oblivious to this. 

Lance rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Keith. “Lock up when you’re done. I’m going home to my boyfriend, who I love very much and who you have met and hung out with several times, so I have no clue where you would the idea that I like like you from. See you tomorrow.”

Keith caught the keys. “Thanks, wingman.”

“I’m not your wingman!” Lance called as he hopped over the counter and walked out. 

And then it was just Keith and the guy. 

Keith stepped up to the counter. “Welcome to Starbucks, and sorry for the wait. What can I get you,  _ Sir _ ?”

He said the “sir” in a way that he hoped sounded flirtatious, but not kinky. 

The guy stared at Keith with his red, hellish-ly glowing eyes and let out an inhuman screech and a few clicks. 

“A caramel macchiato coming right up, handsome.” Keith winked at him with both eyes. He picked up a a medium coffee cup and a sharpie. “Can I get a name?”

The guy screeched again.

“Ah...Mothman.” Keith scribbled it down on the cup, drawing the ‘o’ like a heart. “...And, can I get a number with that?” 

The guy cocked his moth-like head to the side, and narrowed his red eyes. Suddenly he widened them, and let out a string of clicks that sounded vaguely like laughter. He then screeched. 

“Thanks,” Keith said, blushing. “I...I, uh, think you’re pretty cute too.”

The guy let out another string of those laugh-like clicks and then screeched twice. Keith laughed and then turned to make his drink. “Just a sec, let me get your macchiato first,” he said. 

It took all of maybe three minutes to make Mothman’s drink, and Keith added extra whipped cream on it. He turned back to the counter with a smile. 

Mothman screeched in thanks, and took his drink. He held out a credit card, but Keith pushed his hand away. “This one’s on me,” he said. 

Mothman shook his head and shoved the card at him.

“Ugh, fine. But next time, it’s on me.” Keith took his card and swiped it through. He handed it back with the receipt. He then grabbed a napkin, and the sharpie he had used before. “Now...uh, can I get your number?”

Mothman screeched, then clicked a few times. Keith nodded and wrote down the digits. 

“Huh, your area code is different from mine. Did you just move here?” Keith asked, looking down at the napkin and his own sloppy handwriting. 

Mothman screeched. 

“Oh, I see. Cool.”

Mothman screeched again, and nodded at the door. 

“Oh, no I understand. Sorry, if I kept you waiting,” Keith stammered out, suddenly going red again but this time in embarrassment. “So...uh, I’ll call you?”

Mothman headed towards the door and screeched in agreement. He winked at Keith with one of his red, glowing eyes. 

Keith felt his heart race as he watched Mothman walk out. 

Now alone in the silent cafe, Keith let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in, and then looking down at the napkin he had in his hands. He had accidentally crumpled it up while talking to Mothman, in nervousness. He uncrumpled it carefully and looked over the numbers. His heart suddenly sank. 

Apparently, his palms had sweat a bit while he was talking to Mothman as well. The last three numbers of his phone number where completely smudged out. 

“Goddammit,” he muttered, a tear slowly slipping out of his eye. “How will I ever call him now?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no! you dun fucked up keith :(
> 
> sorry for such a long wait! i had...a lot of hw.....
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed! r&r if you like!
> 
> (also....idk who to make lance's boyfriend. i was thinking maybe hunk but i also ship lance with the nightcrawler and hunk with bigfoot....so idk)


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge woke up to the sound of screaming outside her bedroom window. She jolted upright in bed, glancing around wildly in the dark and scrambled to her feet. She ended up tripping over her blanket and got tangled up in it on the floor. It took her like twenty minutes to get out and hop over to the window. By that time, the screaming had decreased a bit to just an annoying groan-whine. 

“Keith?” she yelled down, staring at her friend from college laying eagle-spread on the ground outside her window. His mouth was open, and he was the one screaming evidently. Pidge glanced back the clock in her room, then looked back out at Keith. “It’s three in the fucking morning!”

“I’m gay!” Keith yelled back, and tears started streaming down his face. 

“So am I,” Pidge said with some confusion. “If you came here just to say that, then fuck you. We can be gay best friends tomorrow in school but once the sun is down I’m off the clock for that job, because frankly I do have a life outside of you.”

“He left me!” Keith yelled up, obviously not paying attention. “Mothman left me!”

“Who the fuck is Mothman?”

“The guy I like!” Keith suddenly sat up, and he shook his head at Pidge. “Didn’t you get my forty-seven texts explaining this all to you?”

“That was you?” Pidge said with some shock. “I thought I blocked your number after the last time you sent me three-hundred-thirty-four texts the last time you had a crush on a guy.”

“He left me!” Keith yelled again. He then looked down at his hands, thinking hard, and whispered to himself. “Wait, no. He didn’t leave me. We’re not dating yet.”

“You came here in the middle of the night to cry over a guy that you’re not even dating?” Pidge called down from her window. She shook her head. “Keith, come up to my apartment. You obviously have some issues you need some help with right now.”

Pidge went away from the window and suddenly the light in her room was on. Keith stood up and frowned. “You’re just going to leave me out here when I’m emotionally distraught?!” he called up.

Pidge popped her head out of the window again. “Were you even listening to what I just said?”

“You know I wasn’t!” Keith called back up, getting angry. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “You have a key, Keith. Come up.”

“I do?” Keith reached into his pocket and fumbled around until he found a paper clip with a bunch of keys looped around it. “Oh, I do.”

It took Keith about half an hour to get up to Pidge’s apartment, because he kept getting lost. Like, sure, there were only like three floors in her small apartment building and he had been to her place metaphorically a million times before, but direction had never been his strong point. 

When he got there, Pidge has already made them both hot chocolate and was playing the ‘Keith Got His Heart Broken Again and Is Acting Dumb’ playlist she reserved for situations like this. Keith went in for a hug when she first opened the door, but Pidge just socked him in the gut. 

“That’s for waking me up three hours before I was supposed to,” she said as he doubled over in pain. 

Keith straightened up after a minute, and Pidge led him over to the couch. She shoved some hot chocolate at him even though he was hella lactose intolerant. He took a little sip, and Pidge waited for him to start.

“So, what’s eating you now?” she asked after minute fives of an awkward silence passed. “You said someone ‘left’ you?”

“No, that was wrong. I was just confused and emotionally distraught.” Keith took another sip of the hot chocolate. “Mothman didn’t leave me. He  _ never  _ would. He’s just so trustworthy like that.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Mothman?”

“Oh!” Keith placed down his hot chocolate so he could excitedly tell her while simultaneously make excited hand gestures. “He’s the new guy I like! He saved me from a bunch of frat boys with knives the other night, though he probably doesn’t remember that was me because I never brought it up with him, and I scored his number today! I was going to call him but…..”

He bit his lip and trailed off. 

“What happened?” Pidge asked. 

Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled napkin. “Look.”

Pidge uncrumpled it and saw there was a smudge string of numbers written on it. “Uh?” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“That’s his phone number. He gave it to me and I was supposed to call him, but…” Keith looked like he was about to cry. “ _ It smudged _ .”

“I can see that,” Pidge said.

“What am I going to do, Pidgey?” he whined.

Pidge sat up straight, and frowned. “Well, first, you’re never going to call me that again if you value your life. Second, maybe just ask for his number again? Like, if he lives nearby you’re bound to run into him at like the supermarket or something.”

Keith jumped up. “That’s it!”

“What’s it?”

“I should go back to the place we first met, and almost get mugged again!” Keith excited ran towards her door. “You’re a genius, Pidgey!”

“How did you...come to that conclusion after what I just said?” Pidge asked, staring at him in disbelief. “And don’t call me Pidgey!”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Keith said, blatantly ignoring her. He went up to Pidge and then kissed her smack dab on the forehead. “If I ever had to get lavender married to someone it would be you. Well, okay, maybe it wouldn’t be you because you’re practically a fetus but still. You’re a great friend.”

Pidge wiped her forehead in disgust. “What the fuck, Keith?”

“No time to talk!” he said. He ran back over to her door and flung it open, and ran through. “I have to go try to get mugged again!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidge is such a good friend!! :0
> 
> oh btw im finally on winter break so im going to try to update this EVERY SINGLE DAY next week lol
> 
> expect more mothman x keith (mothkeith? keithman?? meith???) cuteness in the upcoming chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

“COME AND MUG ME!” Keith yelled as he ran shirtless through the back-alleys of his city, making sure to have a towel hang just right around his shoulders so that it draped down onto his chest and conveniently covered his  **_nipples_ ** . “I AM SO MUGGABLE RIGHT NOW!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” some old man, leaning out of his window, yelled. “IT’S TWO IN THE MORNING!”

Keith stopped short and stared up at him. “BUT I’M ON A QUEST FOR LOVE!”

“Love, you say?” The old man leaned back, and looked at him in shock. “Carry on then, sonny! I don’t want to stop this metaphorical romance novel from progressing!”

Keith smiled and then did a funny sort of salute. “Thank you, sir!” He started running off again. “But, to be honest, it’s more like a fanfiction!”

“Don’t break the fourth wall!” the old man yelled back.

Keith ignored him. 

He was getting kinda chilly, to be honest, running around the city in only his boxers and a towel. But it was worth it! Look at him! He was taking a risk for love, despite his aforementioned hatred of taking risks! Woo-hoo!

Keith ran around for another hour, yelling about how muggable he was and hoped with everything he had that Mothman would show up to save him from the frats boys….or hypothermia. Whichever came first. But he knew Mothman would come! He could feel it in his bones. 

….And his fully-covered, questionably-existing,  **_nipples_ ** .

The city was peaceful at night. Cold as fuck, but peaceful. He almost liked running around it. It  _ would’ve  _ been better if he had SOMEONE THERE to ENJOY IT WITH HIM. Like  a CERTAIN CRYPTID whose PHONE NUMBER HE ACCIDENTALLY LOST, but, yknow, it was whatever. 

It wasn’t until he realized he had been screaming that, that he realized there were eyes watching him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a pair of bright, hellishly red eyes. Except...they weren’t all that friendly looking.

“Who…who are you?” Keith whispered hoarsely. “I don’t recognize the familiar lovelight in your eyes.”

The stranger screeched at him. Keith gasped, tears forming in his eyes.

“Mothman’s cousin…the Jersey Devil??” he gasped. “But what are you doing here?”

The Jersey Devil screeched louder, and more.

“This is just like Romeo and Juliet….” Keith sighed. “I’m Romeo, the dashing and beautiful, and Mothman’s Juliet. You’re Tybalt, aren’t you? The cousin who challenges me to a duel and I end up killing you in the name of my Juliet? And then I go to apologize to her, and then we get married, try to abscond with each other, and then dramatically die?”

The Jersey Devil screeched. 

“Oh right!” Keith laughed. “Yeah, you’re more like Juliet’s Nurse then, a very highly underappreciated character of the play. Their whole relationship is a secret, and she’s the only one that knows! But she doesn’t want them to get together. So that’s why you’re the Nurse. Because you don’t want me and Mothman to get together, right?”

The Jersey Devil chirped.

“I don’t know enough about Romeo and Juliet to finish this allegory, but I’ll have you know that it’s true love and you can’t stop us,” Keith shouted. “Wait,” he said pensively. “Can you do me a favor?”

The Jersey Devil clicked at him.

“I need to get Mothman’s phone number. I know you don’t want us to get together, but this is really important. You need to think about his feelings too,” Keith explained. “Now could you please mug me?”

The Jersey Devil stared at him with unfriendly, hellishly red eyes. Keith thought about how much they looked like the eyes of his most-beloved. He started crying.

“Please,” he sobbed. “I’m very gay and I love him so much. You have to help me!”

The Jersey Devil hesitated for a moment, as if he was truly considering what Keith had said. He cocked his head to the side, and then seemed to sigh. He looked up at Keith with what could only be described as  _ annoyance _ , and then he narrowed his hellishly red eyes.

The Jersey Devil screeched. 

Keith smiled. “Thank you.”

The Devil leaned back on his haunches, and folded his wings tightly against his body. Keith prepared for impact, and closed his eyes. He counted to three, and-

Before he felt the hot-toned and leathery body of the Jersey Devil flinging himself at him, Keith felt a pair of strong, fuzzy, and muscular arms wrap around his bare torso and suddenly he was being lifted into the air. 

“MOTHMAN?!” he yelled, opening his eyes. 

Holding him from behind, Mothman clicked angrily. His arms tightened around Keith, and he glared ahead at his cousin. The Jersey Devil hadn’t even moved from his pouncing position. 

The Jersey Devil narrowed his eyes even further at Mothman’s clicking. He screeched back.

Mothman screeched at the Jersey Devil.

The Jersey Devil screeched at Mothman.

Mothman chirped sharply at the Jersey Devil.

The Jersey Devil growled (?) at Mothman.

Mothman clicked at the Jersey Devil.

The Jersey Devil scoffed.

“Wow,” Keith sighed, leaning backwards into the tight abs of Mothman. “You’re so hot when you’re getting protective over me.”

Mothman screeched at him. Keith’s eyes widened in shock.

“No, no, I swear it was an accident!” he yelled. “I meant to call you, but I couldn’t because my hands were too sweaty and they destroyed your phone number on the napkin.” He looked down at his hands and cried from his shining indigo orbs. “That’s why I have to wear these gloves now,” he whispered quietly. “To make sure that never happens again.”

Mothman stared down at him, his hellishly red eyes shining. He leaned his head down and nuzzled Keith’s neck. He made a purring sound, which didn’t really make sense seeing he was Mothman and not Catman, but Keith was a furry so he wasn’t complaining. 

“I-I even tried getting mugged, so you would come and rescue me,” Keith sobbed sexily. “I-I-I-I-I-I j-just wanted to see you!”

Mothman hugged Keith tighter, and then spread his leathery wings as if to take flight. Keith braced himself for take off, but take off never came. Instead, Mothman’s body was tensing up and the purring sound he was making earlier turned into a more guttural and hostile sound. Keith looked up and saw he was glaring at the Jersey Devil again. 

“What’s wrong?” he whispered. 

Mothman gave a low hiss. 

“What?” Keith gasped. “No, no, no. It’s nothing like that! He wasn’t trying to make a pass at me!”

Mothman growled at his cousin, hellishly red eyes burning with envy.

“No way,” Keith whimpered. “You really mean that he stole your last boyfriend?”

The Jersey Devil screeched, and then flexed his abs. Mothman roared back.

“He has a point,” Keith muttered shyly. “I don’t think he was very good for you in the first place if he left you for your cousin so easily.”

Mothman suddenly pulled away. Keith gasped as he was let go and the cold air hit his back once more. Keith turned to see Mothman’s hellishly red eyes staring at him in betrayal. He clicked softly.

“Mothman, please,” Keith breathed. “I just need you to know I’m not like that. I can treat you better than Mulder did.”

Mothman was silent. Then Mothman spread his wings and began to take off.

“Mothman, no!” Keith sobbed. “I never even got your number!”

But it was too late. Mothman was gone, and all that was left was the faint aroma of his musk.

Behind him, the Jersey Devil started flexing. He clicked seductively. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Keith growled, limpid tears rolling down his pale face. “Mothman’s the only man for me. You weren’t even pretending to be the Nurse from Romeo and Juliet. You’re not even here to try to stop us from getting together.”

The Jersey Devil clicked. 

Keith glared at him. “You’re Paris, the other guy trying to compete for Juliet’s affections. Which means...I’m Juliet then, I guess.” He sighed, then wiped his eyes. He took the towel off his shoulders (still making sure that his  **_nipples_ ** could not be seen) and wrapped it more fully around himself. He shivered and started walking off. “Bye.”

The Jersey Devil screeched.

Keith turned to look at him. “Where am I going?” he said. “Home, of course! My  **_nipples_ ** are nearly frozen off and I got a broken heart to nurse. Fuck you, dude.”

The Jersey Devil let out a click. 

“Yeah,” Keith huffed, dejected. “Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT
> 
> anyways, here's the new chapter! thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! i'm sorry if i didn't thank you personally...it's just that i didn't realize you guys left comments until MUCH LATER after you left them and then felt awkward about responding so late :p
> 
> anyways this chapter was co-written by my wonderful friend emma! (aka [vodka-aunt-coran](http://vodka-aunt-coran.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) it was a lot of fun to collab 
> 
> anyways, check me out on my [tumblr](http://writterings.tumblr.com/) too, and feel free to leave a comment if you want. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> r&r if you like


End file.
